


Haru-chan's First Errand!

by always_drarry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), aka the fic for Mama Lil because she deserves all the love in the world, haru-chan is the best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_drarry/pseuds/always_drarry
Summary: Inspired by this ask: https://lilith-swbf.tumblr.com/post/614623487279136768/yo-hold-up-has-anyone-said-anything-about-haruGift fic for Lilithsins and @mypoorfaves on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy my little drabble, although I'm thinking of making it multichapter! ^^ And sorry if I can't tag mypoorfaves, I don't know if they have an AO3 account ;-;Love,sakamakicentric @ tumblr
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Haru-chan's First Errand!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilith_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soon We'll Be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269594) by [lilith_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_writes/pseuds/lilith_writes). 



> Inspired by this ask: https://lilith-swbf.tumblr.com/post/614623487279136768/yo-hold-up-has-anyone-said-anything-about-haru
> 
> Gift fic for Lilithsins and @mypoorfaves on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy my little drabble, although I'm thinking of making it multichapter! ^^ And sorry if I can't tag mypoorfaves, I don't know if they have an AO3 account ;-; 
> 
> Also, I am NOT GOOD at writing so please be kind in leaving comments. I did this because I can't LET GO of the idea of Haru-chan's first errand, so please don't expect me to be on the same writing skill level as Lilith because tI'm waaaaay below average.
> 
> Check out "Soon We'll Be Found"! It's SOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOD! https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269594
> 
> Love,  
> sakamakicentric @ tumblr

“Yuuri, are you _absolutely_ sure this is something all kids in Japan do?” Viktor asked for the fifth time that morning, while he is watching Yuuri dress up their little boy Chiharu.

Yuuri, ever so patient, just smiled as he wrapped Haru-chan’s tiny blue muffler around his neck. Patting it so that it feels comfortable to the little boy, he kneeled down to his son’s eye level.

“Are you ready for your first errand, Haru-chan?”

Chiharu, with his sparkling eyes and gummy smile, beamed. His dimple showing through, making Viktor clutch his chest as he and Yuuri internally swooned. “Un! I help Mama and Dadi!”

“That’s our good boy!” Yuuri beamed back and Viktor, tired of being ignored, picked up Haru-chan and rubbed his face against his son’s muffler. “Ahhhh, why are you so cuuuuute~!”

Yuuri just chuckled fondly as he watched his husband and son giggle over each other’s muffler, their twin heart smiles warming Yuuri’s soul. Crossing his hands across his chest and leaning on the nearby table, he remembered how Viktor fretted over letting their son walk to the nearest convenience store for his “first errand” and sighed. He understood Viktor’s worry, of course, but a Japanese kid’s first errand is a big deal in Japanese culture. It is a way of introducing the value of responsibility to a child, and he wanted to provide the best upbringing to Chiharu as much as possible.

He really didn’t want to break the father-son bonding, but it is almost 7 in the morning and Yuuri wanted to let Chiharu go early so that he can peacefully go to the store. Any later, and the store will be full of grocery shoppers. Feeling like a traitor, he picked up Chiharu’s little sling bag from the floor.

“Hey, Viktor? It’s almost time for Haru-chan to go to the store.”

Viktor straight up holds Haru-chan tighter, and pouted a bit. “But Yuuri, is this _reeeeaaally_ something that all kids here in Japan go through?”

“Yes, Viktor, now please let go of our son.” Chuckling, he reached out to take Haru-chan from Viktor’s hold and Viktor reluctantly let go.

Chiharu, to his credit, looked super adorable in his outfit. His head covered in gray beanie, with his muffler tucked securely around his neck and his pastel blue sweater making him feel warm and toasty. Paired with his cotton shorts and ugg boots, he is ready to conquer the world!

Or at least, the nearest convenient store.

Looking up to his parents and with a resolute force of a soldier that he got from his Unca Yurio, he marched to the door. Looking back, he waved. “I’m going, Mama, Dadi!”

“Have a safe trip, beanie!” Yuuri waved back. Viktor, on the other hand, pouted so hard but waved as his precious son walks out the door. As Haru-chan dutifully closed the door behind him like the good beanie that he is, he looked at Viktor and fondly chuckled at his husband as he ran to the window and stalked beanie toddling on his way to the store.

“Oh boy,” Yuuri thought, smiling as he approaches his husband and back-hugs him, “this is going to be a loooong day.”


End file.
